


It's all for you

by Mrsnightmares



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsnightmares/pseuds/Mrsnightmares
Summary: After Beck I thought true love was a sham truly love at first sight must be a sham I had thought but then I saw you. Beautiful you who was bent over picking something up off the ground only to turn around and face me with a condom.Wait, what?





	1. Chapter 1

The same old song the same old tune like always and this day will be just like all the others before it. At least I had thought that before I saw you walk into the store, after Beck I thought true love was a sham truly love at first sight must be a sham I had concluded. But then their was beautiful you who went immediately to our horror section not even glancing at anybody when you walked into Mooney's.

So your a fan of horror I mused as I followed you in the next row over, you seemed like the girl who would go for the slient protector then. As I watch you I see you browse over the book titles seemingly looking for something in particular, you sigh and furrow your eyebrows when it seems you cannot find it. You look up and scare me when I think you caught my gaze but you look away and start walking back towards the front of the store towards the counter perhaps? 

I follow you but beat you to the counter quickly picking up a book and looking like I was reading it before I see you approach out of the corner of my eye.

"Um excuse me but I'm looking for a specific book." You say in a booming voice. Instantly I can tell you didn't mean to be that loud nor did you want a slient protector guy, your entire presence screamed sadness with your jeans and baggy sweater...who hurt you so bad that you wish to hide in such baggy clothes?

"Well it depends on what the book is." I respond laying on the charm only for you to frown? Interesting... You open your mouth again and boom in your loud voice. "Ah I'm looking for...." You say as I nod and rub my chin. "We might have that in stock...I could check for you real quick?" I say as you smile and nod.

Dear god that smile it could make any man...no any person fall to their knees. It radiates your whole face instantly chasing away the serious look from it and showing all the cute little freckles you have. Who hurt you so bad that one little smile makes your face seem so different? I'll find them and I'll make them pay I swear to it when we are together.

As I step out from behind the counter I see that you are waiting for me to lead you, does that mean you want a man to dominate you? I lead the way back to the section you were just browsing and you seem a little deflated as if...its stupid you couldn't find the item you were looking for. Stopping in front of the shelf I scan it quickly smiling when I see the book your looking for, I almost grab it but then I remember how sad you looked when it seemed you couldn't find it. Sighing I turn to face you only for a slight shock to run through me. Your beautiful self is bent over and your beautiful ass is mere inchs away from my dick!

I panic inside as I see you ass wiggle only to sigh in relief when you get up and turn around to face me...with a condom in your hand? "Uh I don't think this belongs here?" Your voice booms questionably as you look at me then the wrapped condom. Thats not mine and if I don't convince you its not you might never come back because you'll think I'm some kinda pervert I'm sure of it.

"Customers always leaving stuff on the floors I'm sorry." I say as I wince while grabbing the condom, in a wrapper or not I really don't want to touch it. I throw it away and grab some hand sanitizer in order to clean my hands as you follow me back to the counter. "I'm sorry that the book your looking for isn't in but if you give me your number I can message you when a new shipment of it comes in." I say smoothly as I walk behind the counter.

You bit your lip and fiddle with your hands as you look at me. Who made you so shy? Who hurt you so bad? I wonder this as you finally pull out a scrap of paper from the purse your holding and write down your number on it. As you walk outside the store I examine it it disappointed that it only has a simple phone number on it along with your name. No smiley face? No hearts? I was right about how sad you seemed but no worries when we are together I'll make you so fucking happy.

I grunt to Ethan that I will be downstairs, as I rush down there I pull up google on my phone and search your name. Its a fairly common name so it takes me awhile but I do find your accounts and must I say im disappointed none of them are private so I can scroll through every one of your posts and your none the wiser! When we get together I simply must talk to you about privacy settings, their could be perverts out there looking at you in your rather cute dark blue bikini!

As I scroll through your Instagram though after taking a screenshot of the picture of you in a bikini my blood runs cold, I see your beautiful face lit up wide in a smile as a man picks you up. Theirs no way the man is related to you as his face is nuzzled into your neck most likely biting you, if hes not related to you

Who is he?


	2. Chapter 2

Days go by and with every text I see you send and everything you do on your phone I learn more and more about you. Thank the heavens for giving me your number by the way without it, it most definitely would of taken longer for me to track your phone and see everything your doing. One thing still bugs me though, who was the man in the photo with you?

I have scanned and combed over every surface of your social media profiles but I have not found not a single hint to who that man is. It burns me up inside but it burns more when I walk into Mooney's and see boxes piled high, the new orders must be in meaning so must your book. I feel nauseous as I realize what I must do, I'm going to have to be bold and ask you out on a date when you come to pick up your book.

I cross my fingers inside my head as I text you about your book order being in. 

_> >Hey it's Joe from Mooney's, your order has just come in so its ready for pick up whenever._

Fuck I really hope that didn't come off as too nonchalant I really don't think aloof guys are your type. Eagerly I await you response even tapping my finger impatiently as I wait, finally though I see that you have read the text and are responding to it right now.

_> >Oh thats good! Sorry it took awhile to respond I was in the shower, I'll be by in about 5 minutes maybe? _

Just the thought of your gorgeous naked body wet and glistening is enough for my jeans to tighten uncomfortably, I quickly try to will it away as I stand up and grab the book you ordered out of the box. Would it be too cheesey to write a date proposal in it I wonder? I never did get a good read on your type before you ran off. You might not even like guys! You could be into girls for all I know! Or you could be asexual!

I pace the bookshelves thinking hard as I put books back in their proper places and stock up the new ones on their shelves, I makes sure though to keep the one you specially ordered close to the cash register so nobody will pick it up. The bell above the door twinkles and when I look up my breath catches in my throat as I see your beautiful form walk in radiating with a soft glow. 

You look so stunning in your little sweater and jeans I might start to dool! The sweater while baggy does nothing to hide your figure or your chest as it seems to mold skin tight agaisnt you body, your jeans do nothing to hide the shapely form of your legs and I can so see myself in between them making you cry out in pleasure. I'm snapped out of my thoughts about you when I see you scan for me frowning when you don't see me, I mean that much to you already? Oh my heart could just burst. 

Quickly I rush over with a smile on my face towards you, your frown drops and is replaced with a smile as you see me approach, fuck your killing me with that smile. 

"I'm so glad the book came in so fast!" You exclaimed as you walk with me towards the cash register, your too cute you know that? 

"Yeah you got lucky sometimes the book orders take weeks." I respond as we get closer and closer to the register, before I can walk around to get behind it though I feel you stumble right into me. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz honestly!" You exclaim blushing, I try not to lose my shit as I feel your boobs around my arm trapping it in between them. Fuck your such a little minx your not pulling away and both of our cheeks get redder as we stand awkwardly.

"I totally dig the sweater." I compliment as I pull away and chuckle, fuck the erection that's growing in my pants only grows harder as I see you smile and look down fiddling with the sweater.  

"O-Oh your a fan of the show too?" You say nervously as you twist your hands, were people that mean to you that you were surprised at a compliment? You'll never need to worry about your self esteem when we are together I'll do everything in my power to make you feel treasured rest assure. 

But you kinda have caught me in a lie I don't know jack shit about the show that's represented on your sweater but I know that its a way in with you. "Yeah! Is it really rare to meet other people that like the show?" I ask trying to be clueless as I mentally note to binge watch the entire show in order for you not to find me out as the fraud I am. Before you can answer though a clearing of a throat sounds behind you. 

It seems that during our chat quite a line has built up behind you and people are tired of waiting, apologetic you smile and turn towards the people behind you. "Sorry." You softly mumble as I hurry behind the register and scan your book, when you turn around and start to dig money out of your purse I stop to examine it. 

Its has lots of wear and tear but you don't seem to mind it as you look for your money, the inside from what I see looks as bad as the outside. Your must like this purse a lot as you grow defensive when you see me staring at it. 

"What? It has character!" You defend puffing your cheeks out cutely, chuckling I shake my head as I hand you back your change.

"Nothing it's just like you said, it has character." I say winking at you making you smile. 

I try not to look too creepy as I watch you walk out of Mooney's, after all I'm ringing up the customers that were behind you and if they notice it could be rather...bad. I can't stop the snort from escaping me though as I see you open up the book and instantly start laughing rather hard. 

**Hey I'm not booked on Saturday so let's have a date?**

I thought that was quiet clever and clearly so did you as you turned and looked at me through the window. The smile on your lips is the biggest and most beautiful thing I have ever seen as I see you mouth yes before walking off. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm giddy with excitement as I sit downstairs and text with you. Even after seeing you mouth yes and ringing up the customers that were behind you I still can't believe its real.

_> >So Joe that was smooth, very smooth_

_> >What can I say? I'm a sucker for a good joke_

_> >Pfft whatever, anyway so where are we going on our date?_

Shit I hadn't thought that far ahead, I had no clue if you would think I was a creep or not and now I'm not prepared.

_> >Its a secret _

_> >K keep your secrets then mysterious man_

I let out a sigh of relief and a little chuckle at your response. You seem a lot less shy over text and for that I am thankful. It would be a lot harder to get closer to you if you were more aloof. 

_> >Shit sorry I gtg ttyl_

You use quiet a bit of text talk don't you? Thats okay I have nothing against you for preferring it instead of texting it all out, with a quick flick of my fingers though I'm off of our messages onto the app I use in order to monitor your phone. Mmm your opening up your internet browser I wonder what for? I almost spit out my coffee as I see you open a set of bookmarks that are all from different porn sites. 

Well well well, quiet a naughty girl aren't you? I feel my nerves rise as I take in all the titles of your bookmarks.

**Rough dirty talking choking POV**

**Dirty little slut gets fucked hard**

**Bitch asks me to choke her till she cums**

**I make this whore say she's mine**

While your kinks are.... Interesting I'm not turned off in the slightest. You want a rough dirty talking guy in the bedroom I can do that. I will have to practice the dirty talking a bit but I refuse to disappoint you when we reach that part in our relationship. My attention shifts back to my phone as I see you click on the last video, fuck your gonna masturbate to this aren't you? Shit my dick is getting too hard to ignore. 

Oh fuck I really hope that Ethan doesn't come down here I think as I pull down my pants and underwear, I'm not looking at the video as I stroke my dick instead I have my eyes closed and am imagining you. Beautiful you with your perfect lips wrapped around my dick, oh sweet fuck I can't wait to see you naked. 

The sound of me jerking off fills the room as I pump my dick faster and faster, I groan softly as I think more about what your perfect body must look like underneath all your clothes. The thought of you withering beneath me is what finishes me off and with a loud groan I cum all over my hand. 

* * *

I haven't visited your house yet, but after closing Mooney's I finally have time to. Quickly I open up my monitoring app and check your location, you really do need me first you don't have any privacy settings and now you have your location on blatant display! I walk with my head low and my hands in jackets pockets as to not catch any attention. 

Shit babe you live here? I double check your location before sighing, babe we got to get you out of here. I'm scared that if I even breathe on it too hard it will fall over, this building is clearly unsafe and on its last leg I just can't risk something happen to you. 

It be too creepy to ask you right now to move in with me but I'm sure that you'll agree in time, luckily or unluckily your buildings front door doesn't have a system so only its residents can enter. When I enter my nose wrinkles in disgust, there's mold in the corner and no security what's so ever. I really can't believe you can live in a place like this but I will deal with it till I can ask you to move in.

Fuck I don't even know if you are home right now but I really hope you aren't, otherwise if you found me then I would be labelled a creep and I would never get to see your beautiful smile ever again.The only good thing about your apartment besides there being no security to harass me is the mailboxes clustered on the wall with names put on them along with the apartment number.

You live in 4-A and have some bills from various company's in your mailbox which I expected, but you also have a letter? My brows furrow as I take the letter and examine it closer, its just a blank envelope with your apartment address, your name, and....a males name? Excuse me but who the fuck is this? Is this the man in that photo? Who even sends letters now a days? Why isn't this person just texting you? ....do you have a stalker or something babe?

I shake in fury gripping the envelope tight in my hand as I think about marching up to your apartment and demanding who sent you this but I take some deep breathes and calm down. For all I know its could just be a family member of yours who isn't tech savy, just in case though I shove the crumpled envelope deep into my pocket. As soon as I get into my apartment I'm going to tear open this fucking letter and find out who the fuck sent this to you, along with who the fuck they are to you.  

Once I know who this person is to you....I might have to get rid of them. I won't let anybody or anything jeopardize our relationship, just the thought of never seeing you again fills my heart with hurt. You'll see that we were made for each other I promise.


End file.
